


And That Night Was Nothing But Heaven

by agentofSHIELD



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jet Lag, Jim being Jim, M/M, Sebastian's tired, Surprising turnaround of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofSHIELD/pseuds/agentofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had seen his fair share of dead bodies in his lifetime, most of which he’d put where they were himself. But in his own living room? Jim had gone too far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Night Was Nothing But Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi there (: So this is my first fic on the site, so I;m not promising anything spectacular, but there we go. Please give it a go?  
> Just a little MorMor that wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy (:

Sebastian had seen his fair share of dead bodies in his lifetime, most of which he’d put where they were himself. But coming home to find Jim hunched over the torso of a dead men in his own living room? He threw his bag onto the floor and rolled his eyes, heaving a huge sigh. He put his hands on his hips and rolled his weight onto one leg as he took in the scene before him with annoyance.

“Really Jim? Really?”

“Shh Bastian, I’m concentrating,” murmured Jim, a blood-stained scalpel catching the light.

“What? Cutting the heart out of a dead man?” he replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“Mhmm… his life was… dull…”

Sebastian stepped over Jim and heaved himself dramatically on the sofa with an exasperated sigh. “So you just killed him? For no reason? What are you doing with his heart?” He knew he really shouldn’t be surprised, but to tell the truth, he was just too tired. Ten hour jet lag does things to you.

“I’m going to… cut it out…” he paused, tongue poking out between his lips as he concentrated  “… and I’m going to put it… on his wife’s doorstep…” he chuckled quietly to himself as he pulled the bloody heart out, dripping crimson all over the expensive cream carpet. With a grin of satisfaction, he presented his craftsmanship proudly to his boyfriend

”Don’t be stupid, Jim,” Sebastian cautioned sharply. “The police will find your DNA all over it.”

It was Jim’s turn to roll his eyes. He huffed with exasperation. “Duh, Bastian. That’s why I’m going to _burn_ it!” His eyes gleamed with mischief and excitement. Sebastian groaned, shut his eyes and let his head fall back onto the cushions behind him. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly with the heels of his palms.

“But… why Jim…” What’s the point…?” he muttered in exhaustion, ready to give up.

Jim pointed a blood-soaked finger at his boyfriend. “Exactly Seb. He wasn’t doing anything.” He shrugged, “He was boring and I was bored.” He held the heart up to Sebastian with a grin and a wink. “Problem solved.”

Sebastian snorted. “Sure Jim. But still… you could have just left him… I dunno… I mean you never even knew him or… something…” he stifled a yawn.

Jim’s eyes widened incredulously. After a moment, he burst into laughter. “You’re actually… kidding me Seb… Oh my god…” he snickered cruelly gesturing to himself with the scalpel and heart. “Look at me, Seb.” I’m Jim Moriarty. I don’t save anyone.”

Sebastian sat up, alert and annoyed. “Yeah, well then.” He got up abruptly and stalked out of the room.

Jim frowned in disappointment. He dropped the heart on the floor carelessly and spun round with a knowing smile.

“Tiger…” Jim called from the doorway.

“What James?” He snapped, spinning round to find Jim leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. Jim began sauntering towards Sebastian, swinging his hips dangerously. A dirty smirk played at the corners of his lips.

“You know I’d always go back for you right Tiger?” He pressed himself against Sebastian’s strong chest, snaking his arms around his muscular torso. Sebastian stiffened as Jim caressed his back softly. Jim stood on his toes and brushed his lips against the shell of his boyfriend’s ear “Come back to me Seb…” he crooned softly. He pressed his lips to Sebastian’s shoulder. “I love you Seb,” he murmured reverently.

Sebastian’s face softened from its hard expression and he melted against Jim. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and hummed softly as the tension drained from his body. He leant back and tilted Jim’s chin up and kissed him gently, lips touching chastely for the briefest moment. He looked at Jim, pushing his extreme tiredness to the back of his mind. He searched Jim’s eyes with a penetrating gaze. Jim stared back steadily, barely moving, with a small smile, contented smile playing at his lips. Honest sincerity and calmness radiated from him. Sebastian’s heart leapt. Jim rarely let his guard down, rarely let someone peer straight into him, and it was something reserved only for him, Jim’s Tiger.

 _That’s it,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _I’m not going to get a chance like this again,_ he thought resolutely, making his mind up. He squared his shoulders and held Jim more securely. He moved closer around his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck below Jim’s ear. Jim shivered, arching his back to get closer to Sebastian. He’d never admit it, but he liked these little intimate moments, where he could just cuddle up to his boyfriend, safe from the constant worry that plagued him whenever Seb was out on a job. He reached his arms up to Sebastian’s face, grinning childishly and smeared his blood-stained hands over Sebastian’s face playfully.

Sebastian grinned back down at Jim, chuckling softly at the back of his throat. “Well if that’s the case Mr James Moriarty, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Jim grinned wider, a gleam in his eye. “Well, well, well now Sebastian… I thought you’d never ask.” He paused; standing on his tip toes to hold his lips barely a centimetre from Sebastian’s. “But I think we both know that _you’d_ be the woman in this relationship my dear,” he chuckled before pressing his lips to Sebastian’s. Sebastian murmured against Jim’s lips, not kissing back. Jim pulled away in confusion. Sebastian’s eyebrow was cocked sceptically, a mischievous expression on his face.

“You never gave me an answer, sir. You had better say yes or I’ll assume you’re turning me down.”

Jim giggled, looping his arms over Sebastian’s shoulders and pressing himself closer against the larger man. “Oh Seb, I love it when you get all controlling and particular like that,” he reached up and kissed Sebastian again, smiling into the kiss.

Sebastian held Jim’s torso tighter, pecking Jim repeatedly on the lips. “So… that’s… a… no… then   ?” he replied, punctuating each word with a quick kiss.

Jim groaned playfully, collapsing against Sebastian dramatically in mock defeat. “Fuck Seb! Yes goddammit!”

Sebastian’s face broke into a delighted sile that seemed to light up the whole room. Warmth spread through his chest. He grabbed Jim’s face and smashed his lips against his own, kissing his boyfri- boyfriend? No, fiancé. His bloody fiancé- with passion enough to set the flan on fire.

He chuckled breathlessly, trailing kisses along Jim’s jawline up to his ear. “Good, because I wasn’t going to k=take no for an answer… I would have…” he nipped at Jim’s earlobe, extracting a subtle man from the man currently panting happily against his chest. “I would have… tied you to the bed…” he murmured, hand meandering down Jim’s back to cup his jean clad arse, “… and I would have… beat you… until you gave into me…”

Jim’s eyes rolled shut and he groaned loudly, bucking his hips against Sebastian’s. “Oh god, Seb… he whispered needily, gripping Sebastian’s shirt.

Sebastian chuckled, squeezing Jim’s arse. “You know what?” he murmured softly. “I’m gonna do that anyway…” he smirked, picking Jim up easily. Jim wrapped his legs round Sebastian’s torso, kissing Sebastian forcefully.

And that night was nothing but heaven.

**FIN**


End file.
